Talk:Weapon Resonance (3.5e Feat)
About This feat is meant to replace wizards/clerics casting Greater Magic Weapon. Its limited duration/uses is offset by the fact that it works in an antimagic field. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 17:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : What offsets the fact that you're giving people epic weaponry levels before they should have it? :-P --Ghostwheel 03:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I say "meh" to that. Epic rules are silly anyways, so if a +6 enhancement modifier is going to make a difference, then you are already using silly stuff :). -- 04:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Two things that worry me are making it so that people with this feat are virtually never going to buy +5 swords (why when you can get a +1 Flaming Shocking Frost Screaming Corrosive one and boost it?), effectively bumping them over CWBL compared to their peers, and that it gets +2 on the RNG compared to everone else at level 20--and more than that at lower levels. ::: Another thought that came to mind: what if a DM is purposefully running a low/no-magic game and purposefully balances encounters expecting characters not to have any magic things, including equipment? How far off the RNG will this feat push a character, especially at higher levels? --Ghostwheel 04:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not with you on the overboost thing GW. Since it lasts for all of 20 rounds a day at level 18 I think you're overstating the issue substantially. 20 rounds of exceeding CWBL isn't going to cause the game to break at the seams. Plus, I would buy those swords and get a caster friend / cohort to cast GMW on it anyway (admitedly for slightly less effect), so this just saves a spell or whatever. I know you care lots about keeping thugs on the same RNG as everyone else and not going off the top and turning the difference into damage with PA, but the basic game really doesn't and non-special thug builds need to do it to keep up. A couple of extra points of PA damage for a few rounds a day just isn't that big of a deal. Whether those are wizard level or rogue level tactics is an interesting question though, and I'd probably peg this at the high end of rogue when compared to other rogue and wizard level feats. In short, I can see why you don't like it for your games, but I can't see a problem with it in general. ::::And that low magic example? If that guy isn't micromanaging his player's feat options he's not going to be able to pull that off regardless of this feat, and if he is this then this feat isn't going to be on the list in the first place. It's not a relevant counter-example. - TarkisFlux 05:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also a low magic game would not likely be considered Rogue level anyways. And it is designed to allow players to buy that +1 flaming shocking frost etc. etc. weapon and boost it. That's why I said it was meant to replace GMW. It does have a a few differences (namely the extra +2 in the end, but keep in mind, it doesn't go past +5 until level 15. Balanced against the fact that you can only use it 4 times a day (once per encounter) for 5 rounds, it shouldn't be game breaking as Tarkis said. I also agree with him that it is either a low wizard tier feat or a high rogue. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 16:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC)